


i've been missing your strawberry kisses

by snakelesbians



Category: GARO (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Set post Dragon Blood in a Better ending au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakelesbians/pseuds/snakelesbians
Summary: After a long day training new makai priests Jabi returns home and gets a surprise visitor.





	i've been missing your strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neckspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckspike/gifts).



Jabi sat down at the table and rested her forehead on its surface, she sighed deeply and rubbed her sore hip. Teaching the baby priests had been extra challenging that day as one of them had accidentally created a concussive blast due to incorrectly performing a spell and had thrown most of the class members through the air and into the ground or other pieces of terrain, including Jabi herself who had landed hip first onto a rock in the chaos. Luckily there had been no major injuries and she would make sure to work with her student to ensure that it didn’t happen again by accident and so they could attempt to replicate it in a more controlled environment as being able to perform such a spell could be very useful for fighting horrors.

“Wow rough day huh?” A voice came unexpectedly from behind her.

Jabi turned around suddenly to see Rekka leaning in the doorway smirking at her.

“Rekka! You made it!” Jabi exclaimed excitedly and quickly stood up and strode over to hug her girlfriend.

“Well I couldn’t miss the five-year anniversary of my relationship with the most beautiful woman in the world, could I?” Rekka said while picking her up and spinning her in a circle.

As Rekka set her down Jabi moved even closer and kissed her partner on the lips, slipping her hand into Rekka’s hair at the same time. Her girlfriend moved closer and looped her arms around Jabi’s waist deepening the kiss at the same time. They broke apart slowly both smiling. Rekka took Jabi’s hand and they moved to sit down at the table to discuss their lives and what had happened in them during their time apart. 

“On the topic of relationships, have you met any girls recently?” Jabi asked.

“Well I have a student now, so I’ll be meeting up with her again after I’ve stayed here as long as you’ll have me.”

“You know you’re always welcome in Kantai and my home, now tell me more about this student are they cute?”

“Kagome is a very cute girl and I know you’re trying to distract me from the incredibly sappy thing you said, and I won’t let you do it this time.” Rekka shifted to hold Jabi’s other hand as well, “I love you and I want you to know that I might not stay here for long periods of time and we might also meet and date others you will always be the one I come back to and that I miss when I lay awake at night.”

Jabi moved their hands upwards and kissed the back of Rekka’s hands softly.

“I love you too and I understand that you’re not ready to settle down yet and stay in one place but when you are I will be right here to accept you.” At this Jabi stopped slightly and smiled playfully. “and any cute students you decide to bring along with you.”

“Trying to poach my student Jabi?”

“Hmm more like I want to meet the girl who can make you smile when you’ve had to deal with months of Zero’s nonsense.”

Rekka began to laugh and rested her head on the table looking up at Jabi, happier than her girlfriend had seen her in years.

“I’ll bring her along next time and we can compare how good we are as teachers and lovers.”

“Oh? you think she’ll be open to judging that?” Jabi raised her eyebrow.

“I know she will Kagome is very strong and always up for a challenge especially when attractive women are involved.” Rekka responded.

“Well then,” Jabi began standing up. “Why don’t we test if you’re still as good of a lover if you used to be Rekka~”

Rekka stood up and walked past Jabi towards the bedroom. "Sounds like a good plan to me beautiful" 

She winked before turning around and steeping through the door into the next room, her girlfriend right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt neckspike!!!! I hope you like this :D Its just short so if you would like another fic or some kind of a continuation feel free to hit me up!
> 
> If anyone else would like to request a femslash fic I'm accepting fic request for the duration of February and probably after as well!  
> Rules and other info here: http://2014federalbudget.tumblr.com/post/182447288810/femslash-february-fanfic-requests-i-really-want


End file.
